


Cold nights

by jayvelvet



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yang Jungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jay omega supremacy, La etiqueta omegaverse esta solo por un segundo, M/M, Omega Park Jongseong | Jay (ENHYPEN), Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayvelvet/pseuds/jayvelvet
Summary: Hace mucho frío durante la noche, Jay decide que es una buena idea acurrucarse con su novio.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 4





	Cold nights

JungWon de repente sintió como el colchón de su cama se hundió, seguido de una presión contra su pecho. El olor a cítricos llenó su nariz, sonrió levemente entre sueños, era el aroma de Jay. Rodeó la cintura de el omega con sus brazos, él estaba tan frío, pudo comprender porque vino hasta aquí. 

Arropó a Jay con sus sábanas, incluso dándole más de las que él tenía, solo quería hacer que estuviese cómodo. Después de unos minutos escuchó un ronroneo seguido de la respiración calmada de su novio, estaba durmiendo ahora y su temperatura subió por fin.

Se acomodó un poco y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dormir, cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

La mañana siguiente llegó, escuchó las risas en voz baja de sus amigos, JungWon fruncio el ceño pero no quiso abrir sus ojos, aún más cuando era tan bueno abrazar a Jay.

"Bueno, parece que Niki no fue el único que durmió en una cama ajena." escuchó aquella frase por parte de SungHoon y sonrió levemente. 

"Dejenlos dormir, de todos modos no es como si tuviéramos un horario hoy." dijo HeeSeung y todos se retiraron de ahí, claro, después de que escuchará el clic de una cámara.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en la frente de su hyung, volviendo a caer dormido en el instante.


End file.
